


Visions

by lemoncellbros



Series: Trouble's Works [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: John is sick of being in denial.Written By Trouble





	Visions

John and Sherlock were on yet another case, and John had forgotten a bit of information, which meant Sherlock was doing that stupid thing where he grabbed John’s face and ordered him to think.  
“Alright, alright, I’m doing it!” John squinted his eyes shut, feeling Sherlock’s impatient gaze watching him and his warm hands on his face. But surprisingly, the only thing he could think of is all the times he ever adamantly stated to everyone who would listen that he is not gay, not at all, he swore. John forced those thoughts out of his mind and came up with an answer for Sherlock. 

One week later, and it still wasn’t better. Sherlock kept grabbing his face, brushing his hand, patting him on the back, ruffling his hair, touching, touching, touching. And each one sent John’s mind down the familiar wormhole of his own denial.  
No, not denial, never denial. Truth. He swore it to himself everytime it happened. But a small corner of his mind doubted it. 

Two months later, it’s only gotten worse and worse, this time forming into dreams, sequences of John insisting he’s not gay. Finally, after the third time it happened in the past week, John woke in the middle of the night, furious and angry at himself. He stormed downstairs and found Sherlock making tea and typing something on his deduction blog. The fire was cracking, the weather was cold, the wind was biting, and John had had enough.  
Sherlock looked up in surprise.  
“John? What are you doing up?”  
Usually, John would respond with a retort like ‘I could ask you the same question’, but this time his tiny corner of his mind infiltrates his entire thought process, and without really thinking about it or denying anything, John shouted,  
“I’M GAY, OKAY?” John was yelling at himself more than Sherlock, but the taller man still looked taken aback. He raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you talking about?”  
John sighed in frustration and kicked a chair. “You and your bloody face have been in my head for too long, Sherlock!”  
Sherlock blinked.  
“John, I don’t-”  
“Just shut it for once in your life. I am gay, and you are following me around even when you’re not really there. I’m done. So are you gay, or what?” John was feeling too impulsive to acknowledge the part of his mind that said ‘there are other sexualities that are attracted to men, John.’ At the current moment, he didn’t care. He needed answers.  
Sherlock looked at him in confusion.  
“John, I thought you knew I was. You asked me if I had a boyfriend the first time we met. People constantly assume we’re dating.” He squinted at him. “How did you not deduce I was gay?”  
John gaped at him like a fish.  
“But...but Irene Adler!”  
Sherlock swatted the notion aside. “She literally told you she was gay, John. I heard it.”  
“Janine!”  
Now Sherlock just looked disappointed in him. “I faked an engagement with her to get in Magnussen’s office and you honestly think that’s a valid argument?”  
John stood for a moment, staring. How could he be so stupid? He crossed to Sherlock and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
“And you let everyone think we’re dating.”  
Sherlock nodded. John looked at him in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.  
“But you will outlive God trying to correct people!”  
Now it was Sherlock’s turn to look confused.  
“Why would I correct them?”  
John stuttered and released Sherlock’s shoulders. “B-But-”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. “How do you think Mrs. Hudson got it into her head that we were boyfriends, John?”  
John pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to return to reality.  
“You told her we were dating?”  
“No. I let her believe so. Mrs. Hudson is rather good at drawing conclusions for herself.” A smile tugged at Sherlock’s mouth. “Accurate conclusions, usually.”  
John stared at him. “Surely you don’t believe we’re dating?”  
Sherlock shrugged. “Well, I was waiting for you to come around to the idea.”  
“You knew this would happen?” John was absolutely disbelieving. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Didn’t you tell me you put product in your hair?”  
John’s jaw dropped. “Shampoo! Conditioner!”  
“The gel you use to achieve the swoosh…” Sherlock muttered. John threw his hands up in frustration.  
“It’s the style! I have to keep it intact somehow!”  
Sherlock stared at him with a deadpan expression on his face. “Do you listen to yourself?”  
John reviewed what he’d just said and felt his face turn red. Sherlock put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
“John, you’re going into denial mode again. You just told me you were gay.”  
John sighed and put his head in his hands. “Ok, and?”  
“And you just said you can’t get me out of your head.”  
John gritted his teeth. He’d forgotten he said that. “Yes. How is that significant to you?”  
Sherlock smiled in a way he only did when he’d just received an amazing case, or when he was looking at John and John couldn’t see it.  
“Well, the feeling is mutual, my dear Watson.”  
“Oh my…” John ran a hand through his hair and turned in a circle before facing Sherlock again. “So we’ve been dating this whole time?”  
“Now that you’ve come around to it. Shall I make it official?” Sherlock asked, his ‘I just won an argument’ expression on. John squinted at him suspiciously.  
“What d’you-”  
And that was when Sherlock took advantage of having his hand on John’s shoulder and pulled him in to kiss him.


End file.
